the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Journal of Dr. Hawley Griffin - Entry 6
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Hawley Griffin's Journal The Journal of Dr. Hawley Griffin - Entry #6 4 Comments Dr. H. Griffin Dr. H. Griffin @DrHGriffin 2 years ago February 20th-22nd, 1895 The Society of Arcane Sciences, London Another breakthrough with my research! I have finally made Rat #10 permanently invisible! Maijabi allowed me to borrow a few of his mirrors as to observe the rat while it remains unseen to my naked eye. It’s behavior is quite erratic, perhaps as it cannot understand what has happened to it? Will have to perform a few more tests to see if it can see itself in the mirror. Jekyll’s research remains under lock and key in my personal chamber. If Jekyll finds them in my rooms, he will have me expelled from the Society, or worse… I still have yet to fully read them. It appears that the notes are in a cipher or code, in need of a five letter key word in order to fully unlock the secrets contained. Jekyll was more intelligent than I realized. I’ve decided to take them out of the society in order to make sure that I’m not caught translating them. I won’t write their precise location here. I am going to consult a cryptographer if possible, but may have to employ certain lies in order to eliminate suspicion. I have temporarily halted my research, the fact of which is currently unknown to my colleagues, until I have Jekyll’s notes fully decrypted. I have now found a cryptographer, a Professor Edward Prendick, who will hopefully decipher Jekyll’s notes. When he inquired as to whom the notes belonged to, I simply told them I found them and trying to return them to their owner. He asks too many questions. Recommend 4 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago ( Oh this just keeps getting better and better!! :DDDD 1) The mirror was such an excellent touch! I really enjoyed seeing that come up and set up from the beginning as having them as neighbors! 2) Oh goodness!!! I've gotta think about what this key word might be and please don't tell me as I enjoy guessing!! :D Right now my current thoughts are Split E. Hyde and Serum 4 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago (Can you send me the oc form please?) 2 •Share › − Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago (Here you go! What's your character's full name? What's your favorite quote from you're character? What do they look like and what's their personality like? What's their backstory before they came to the society? Do you have any pictures of them that you drew or found? Do they have any nicknames? What do they study at the society? Do they have any jobs? What is their age? Are they human? If not what are they? Are they single, dating someone, or married? What's their height? What's their weight? Anything else I should know about this character?) 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago thank you 2 •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy